Sewer cleaning vehicles are generally provided with a hose reel assembly for storage of the hose on the vehicle. It is desirable to have the hose reel mounted for rotary motion on its own axis as well as rotation on a vertical axis in order to allow for direct dispensing of the hose into a manhole.
Typical systems of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,589, issued on Apr. 25, 1972, entitled "Catch Basin And Sewer Pipe Cleaner" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,686, issued Jan. 30, 1990, entitled "Pivoting Hose Storage Reel And Mounting Thereof." In these systems a frame support is mounted beneath the frame of the vehicle with a lateral positioner mounted for movement in the frame support for moving the hose storage reel away from the vehicle to which it is mounted. The reel can then be rotated about an axis transverse to the rotary axis of the reel, thus allowing for alignment with a catch basin or a manhole for sewer laterals or a sewer line.